


Comfy

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [5]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Comfy

* * *

Barry looked up at your dark ceiling as you got into bed. He tried to not be so still but he had never done this. You laid on your side, facing him, but kept space between you. “Are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable with me on the floor?” You asked gently.

“I’m sure. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He turned to face you also.

You smiled softly. “Being around you has never made me uncomfortable.”

He relaxed at that. “Can we kiss some more then? Practice…” He added.

“I would love that.” You said, sounding relieved. Leaning towards him, you kissed him gently.

He pulled you close instantly, feeling most relaxed when it was just you two. You calmed his ever racing mind. He got more comfortable and pulled you over him, running a hand through your hair. You smiled against his lips, enjoying how they felt.

The hands at your waist tightened as he sat up a little. You giggled, tangling your fingers in his hair. He grinned as he heard you, pulling back to nuzzle in your neck. “Barryyy.”

“Hmm. That sounds nice.” He chuckled. He grew brave and kissed your neck. When you gasped, he continued, opening his mouth slightly. You gave his hair a slight tug, enjoying how it felt. He blushed when he bucked his hips, but you didn’t seem to mind. You rocked against him slightly in return, surprising him. He groaned and leaned back up to kiss you, holding you tightly.

You bit your lip, keeping your eyes closed. You gasped against him when his hand rubbed the skin of your side. “Barry.” You breathed.

He smirked against your mouth slightly and in under a second, he flipped you both over.

“You’re far less shy like this…” You said playfully.

“You bring it out in me.” He smiled. 

You kissed up his jaw at that. “I like it.” You breathed, nipping it softly. “Something only I get.” You reached under his shirt to graze his skin with your nails. He let out a low groan at that. You felt so much better now that he was getting more comfortable. It relaxed you more.

He nuzzled into your chest shyly then widened his eyes. “When did you take off your bra?” He whisper shrieked.

You laughed, shaking your head. “When I got ready for bed!” You told him. “I don’t know a single person who sleeps with a bra on.”

“That’s…” He trailed off and blushed. “Comfy.” He mumbled shyly.

You smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re adorable.” You told him. “I love it.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He lowered his head, reaching down to squeeze your hip. You moved so that your leg was bent, leaning it against him.

He let out a breath, nipping your skin softly through your shirt. It surprised you, but you enjoyed it. “Much more braver.” You noted. He did it again, making your back arch slightly. “Tease.” You stuttered.

“Never been called that before.” He said almost proudly. “Wanna be on top again?”

You giggled, nipping at his lip. “I’ll be wherever you want me to be.”

“That’s a lot of places.” He chuckled, letting his back hit the bed again.

The pair of you made out for some time, before deciding you should really get some sleep. Your head was on his chest, enjoying his heart beat. “Barry?”

“Yeah?” He said softly.

You smiled to yourself. “I’m glad I met you.”

He smiled against your hair. “I’m really glad you met me, too.” He said happily.

You giggled tiredly. “Night.” You kissed his chest.

“Night, babe.” He breathed.

The both of you fell asleep almost instantly, content smiles on your face.

* * *

The next morning, you were the little spoon, and Barry was the big spoon. It felt natural waking up with him. And that scared you just a bit. You gently pulled yourself away and took a deep breath as you stood. Stretching your arms over your head, you rocked side to side.

Barry sat up quickly once he was awake. He noticed you were gone right away. Rushing to get ready, he checked the time before retreating downstairs to find you. He found you sitting in the kitchen with your headphones on, sketching, and humming while your mother made breakfast. There was a half mug of coffee next to you that he knew was yours. It was handmade and artistic. He leaned down and kissed your head before sitting next to you.

You jumped slightly at the contact before pulling off your headphones. “Morning.” You gave him a small smile.

“Morning.” He replied. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.” You nodded, looking back down at your art. “You?”

“Great.” He said softly.

Your mother glanced at the pair of.you. “You two are sweet.” She said happily. “He’s a keeper.”

“Mom.” You lightly sighed. “We’ve only been actually exclusive like…a few days?”

She looked surprised. “Oh, really?”

You nodded. “I was packing to come here when I texted him asking if he wanted to come here, but as my boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry if we’ve overwhelmed you then, Barry.” She smiled.

“You’ve been wonderful, but thank you.” He smiled shyly.

You gave him a shy look at that also. “Might want to enjoy the peace while you can. My family will start trickling in mid-morning.” You told him softly.

He nodded and grinned. “I think I’ll be ready now.” He told you, feeling a bit more confident.

You smiled and nodded. “You said it.” You teased. “No hiding on me.”

He shook his head and smiled. After last night he felt closer now and it helped. “Can I help with anything?” He asked your mother.

She smiled brightly at him. “I have to wash some potatoes if you’d like to do that?” She asked.

“Of course.” He nodded. He stood and went to help her, fitting himself into the kitchen well. It surprised you, but you said nothing, going back to your sketchbook. You hoped the rest of the day went as easy. And distracted you.

However, the entire day you felt worried that you and Barry were becoming too close, much to quickly. And instead of Barry feeling the same, you felt as if he was getting even more clingy. You’d need to talk to him later about how you felt.

When it was time to get ready for the big dinner, you sat on your bed to give you time to breathe. You’d never had this issue around your family! You were upset that you had done this to yourself. Groaning, you fell backwards. The art on your ceiling stared back at you, but it was a bit calming. It always had been.

“Babe?” Barry peeked his head in.

“Yeah, Barry?” You said softly.

He stepped inside. “Is everything okay? You disappeared.”

“Yeah, just needed a minute to breathe.” You rubbed over your face. “That’s all.”

He nodded and laid besides you. “Anything I can do?” He asked.

“No.” You sighed.

Barry looked worried. “Are you sure? Need me to leave?” He swallowed. “I can go back down stairs.” He pulled away, worried he had done something.

“I’ll be there in a minute, okay?” You closed your eyes.

“Yeah…sure…” He bit his lip and left you be, beginning to panic. Had things ended?? He knew he wasn’t good at this, but he hadn’t thought that he messed things up already. It would be on his mind until that night when the pair of you could talk.

He helped the best he could with your family, trying not to seem like he had things on his mind. The youngest boy was in awe of him, as he currently was wanting to be a police officer. Once he had heard what Barry was studying it, that was it. He sat outside with him, answering any question he asked and played with him while doing so. Barry thought he was adorable.

Your mom smiled at you when you came down. “Josh has grown attached to your boyfriend.” She said happily. “He’s been following him around, and they’re outback playing now.”

You gave her a small smile and nodded. “I can see them getting along.” You agreed, glancing towards the back. “Do you think I asked him too quickly to meet the family?” You looked at her.

“Not at all.” She shook her head. “Then again, you know me and your father were married after a week of knowing each other.” She shrugged. “Some souls just click.”

“Don’t know if that’s a good example. Everyone was doing that in your time.” You lightly teased.

She gave you a soft smile. “Do you feel good with him around? Does he make your heart flutter? Make you smile when he says your name?”

“Yeah…but it’s so soon!” You blushed.

“Pft.” She chuckled. “Life is short, and you gotta take what it gives you. Both happy, and sad. He makes you happy?” You nodded. “Then that right there makes it perfect.”

You sighed. “You make it sound so simple.” You went to hug her.

She hugged you back. “Because it is.” She said gently. “Let life takes it’s course, my precious.” She called you a name she hadn’t in a long time.

“Mom…” You whined but smiled. “Thank you.” You sighed. “That actually helped a bit.”

“Mind telling me what brought this on?”

You let out a breath. “Waking up with his arms around me felt way too natural.” You mumbled. “And then I just noticed how close we are and I was worried he was being clingy.”

She chuckled. “Ah, to be young.”

You blushed and rubbed at your face. “It’s confusing sometimes!” You pouted.

“Then stop over thinking things!” Your mother patted your cheek gently. “Would he have come if he didn’t feel the same?” She smiled.

“I think I’m his first girlfriend.” You shrugged. “That was one of my worries too. What if he’s just with me to be with me?” You asked sadly.

“He helped your mother with Thanksgiving dinner, he’s dealt with your brothers, and he’s willing to put up with your entire family. What does that say?”

“But…” You went to argue but nodded. “Yeah, I suppose.” You sagged. “I hate when you’re right!”

She just smiled widely. “Glad to be of service.” She chuckled. “Now why don’t you go see what your boyfriend is up to?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You said softly before going to find him. “Having fun?” You chuckled.

Barry looked up at you and nodded, swallowing. “Yeah.” He got up.

“Mom said you have a fan?” You teased.

Josh hugged Barry’s legs. “Me!” He said proudly.

You laughed, crouching. “Well, can I borrow him? I promise to give his back.”

Josh thought, looking over to some bread his mom was holding. “Okay!” He rushed off.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked you as you stood.

You nodded, kissing his cheek. “Just wanted to say sorry about before.” You shrugged. “Just needed a minute and a talk with my mom, but it’s fine now.” You smiled. “I’ll explain it more later, but I wanted you to know that everything is okay.” You assured him.

“Okay.” He nodded. “That’s good.” He let out a breath. “I’m glad talking to your mom helped.”

“Her and her hippy self.” You chuckled.

He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets to look back around. “He wants to be a cop.” He motioned to John with his chin. “Told him what I’m studying so he had a lot of questions.” He smiled. “It’s adorable.”

“That is adorable.” You giggled. “I’m glad you found someone to get along with.” You leaned your head on his shoulder.

He let out a breath. “I’m just glad we’re okay.” He told you honestly. “I was scared I’d done something wrong.”

You shook your head. “Not at all. It was all me.” You assured him. “Promise.” You took his hand in yours. Turning, you kissed his cheek.

He let out a breath and smiled softly. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, I believe I said I’d give you back to Josh after…” You teased.


End file.
